


数日間

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 非常非常随性非常非常ooc请注意避雷
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka





	1. 一日目

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常随性非常非常ooc请注意避雷

事出紧急，我就开门见山地说了。

我变成猫了。

迫使我醒来的不是腰酸背痛，而是即便蜷起身子也于事无补的寒冷。那其中能隐约感受到破开寒冰斜斜洒下的阳光，只是并不那么温热。还有清晰到嘈杂的车水马龙声，听起来要比往常更令人烦躁些。

我向来没有开窗睡觉的习惯，也不会累到连窗帘都忘记拉。所以我疑惑地醒来，发现自己躺在一户人家的窗台上。

活了二十五年，听好几个成员吐槽过自己说梦话掀衣服睡相不好，但还不知道自己有梦游症。

一月初自然是极冷的，我的意识还没恢复过来就先打了个寒颤——然后就感觉到身体好像有点奇怪。

——不是有点。是非常。因为我在这个时候终于睁开了眼，看到从自己身体延伸出来的毛茸茸的胳膊，和爪子。我想让手动动，于是爪子也动动。

情况只有一个走向，就是我变成了猫；我不明白的是这究竟是现实还是梦境，因为受了这么多年教育我实在不太相信这样的事情可以发生。

还有，我现在在哪里？我还变得回去吗？怎么变？变不回去了怎么办？

……

果然麻烦很多。虽然是个绝对罕见的奇遇，但要考虑起所有相关的事情就不再那么可以自私地享受了。

总之先试试站起来，我这么想着，努力控制着一只猫的身体站好并转向玻璃窗的方向。还好这个房间的主人还没有拉开窗帘，我能透过倒影看到自己身上的虎斑条纹。

这是一只短毛猫。我还有一双总是立着的三角形的耳朵。尾巴可以绕到前方裹住四个爪子。眼睛大概是琥珀色的。作为人类的时候，我会喜欢长这样的猫的。

小幅度转动身体就能看到这具新身体的不同角度。正在我盯得出神、刚好感到有点饿的时候，窗帘被唰地一下拉开了。隔着窗户，对岸的人类的脸被冬季的阳光映成柔和的金黄色。

在意识到那是土生ちゃん的刹那，我好像稍微明白自己为什么会变成猫了。

尽管那大概是一个非常无理而不可思议的理由。

土生ちゃん就是个非常善良的孩子，看见我的时候眼睛都瞪大了，开窗放一只她并不认识的野猫进了屋。她开得温度刚好的暖气将我从冻成冰块的边缘拯救回来。

被我称作土生ちゃん的女孩子，是我的队友。她瘦瘦高高的，即便用猫的眼睛不太能看清也可以做出“她很好看”的结论。

既然介绍了，就趁在她打电话向父母汇报的时候多说两句。虽然我听见了狗叫。在变成猫之前我姑且是个人气不低的偶像团的队长，而前一天还刚遵循着每个新年的惯例和大家一起去神社参拜了。

土生ちゃん挂断电话的时候看起来很高兴，说着“爸爸妈妈同意我养你啦”的声音都轻快。她应该是没有养猫的经验的，就按照洗狗的方式洗了猫，又拆了条新毛巾把我包裹擦干。

虽然有点害羞，但毕竟现在是只猫……稍微坦然一些也可以的吧。而且她身上的香味现在更明显了。

暂时还没有和她家养的玩具贵宾犬ろく见面，不知道会不会欢迎我。

土生ちゃん家里并没有适合给猫吃的食物。她在网上搜了才知道不能给猫喝牛奶，只得给我带了白身鱼刺身和一碗清水，说晚点会去买些猫粮。

从饲主变成被饲者总觉得奇妙到脑子还转不过来，但我实在很饿所以轻轻喵了一声算是应她，先喝点水再说。

土生ちゃん很快就收拾出门买东西了。我趴在她的桌子上不想动弹，杂乱的思绪却一刻不停地交缠旋转着。

我感觉有很久没有来她家里留宿过了。事实上，因为最近个人工作越来越多，我不再像几年前刚结成那会儿能经常见到她。有点怀念。

第一次来土生家拜访的景象还明晰如发生在昨日。我们聊动漫，聊未来，睡到一半突然醒来时看见她张着的嘴。ろく很快就和我熟络起来，第二天还和土生ちゃん一起去了富士急。

虽然她剪短了长发也渐渐在镜头前收敛起宅属性，她的房间没有很大的变化，依然布置了许多让我安心的手办和海报。

变成猫与否，她的可靠和细心总是能在恰好的时机拯救我。我想感谢她许多次，但这时语言都显得匮乏。

尽管目前为止发生的一切都是我做梦也不敢想的，真要回溯起根源来又好像是我执拗而不可告人的心情在阴冷的地下蛰伏了太久终于破了芽。

因为我悄悄喜欢她很久了。

昨天参拜的时候我恰好和她站在同一排，一起往赛钱箱里投的五円硬币。虽照例但仍真心许了“希望团体可以越来越好”之类的愿望之后想叫她一起走，视线刚转过去还没来得及出声时看见她尚在合掌闭眼、微微低着头的虔诚模样。

于是我重新转向拜殿深处，贪心但不抱期望地添了一条渺小的祈求，想要见到喜欢的人，让她也喜欢我。

现在她确实喜欢我了，只不过喜欢的是这只猫。她会拥抱我的身体，打理我的生活起居，会用土生ちゃん的方式去尽可能地对一只猫好。

那么我应该让她知道真相。无论是为了她还是自己。

只是我不知道该怎么做。我跃下桌蹿到全身镜前，想试试能不能用猫的躯体跳出不協和音或者ガラスを割れ的舞步。

那当然是会失败的。

她买了很多东西回来，像是想让我长期安置于此的样子让我很是不好意思。在自家养猫的时候无数次想尝尝猫粮的味道都忍住了，现在以猫的味觉吃起罐头倒是不错。吃饱喝足后心情都有些飘荡，方才那些郁结也早被抛于脑后。

土生ちゃん把我抱在怀里走出卧室，带我参观其实我已见过的她家。

“爸爸妈妈出去玩了，我想在家休息两天。等他们回来你就可以见到啦。”

“这是ろく，已经16岁了。你们要好好相处哦。”

狗晃着尾巴，仰头直盯霸占了土生怀抱的我——那种得意的心情绝对是猫自带的程序，绝对。

因为这只猫的身体十分享受目前的生活，我是指不愁吃不愁喝可以肆意滚来滚去连狗都不会来招惹自己，在我以为就要一直这么作为猫耗下去的时候，事情有了转机。

时值正月，难得休假里土生ちゃん总会留一两天在家里无所事事。本来这个时候可能在翻杂志的她只是让我趴在她腿上，一边慢悠悠摸着我的头顶一边玩手机，大概在跟成员们说自己捡到一只猫吧。

“好奇怪，今天ゆっかー还没有上线。”她小声嘟囔着，不知道在说给谁听。

……是因为我现在压根碰不到手机。你一低头就能看到我啊，土生ちゃん。

反正她也听不懂，我就喵了两声。

——但我突然想到可以试着用文字的方式向她发出求救讯号。说干就干，我赶紧挣扎起身，在她疑惑的目光中将爪子伸向了她手机屏幕。

——果然还是我想得太美好了。现在的手机屏幕设计得再大，毛茸茸的猫爪能做什么呢？我努力拍打的动作看起来完全就是只对人类事物玩乐的猫，我在她对猫宠爱的目光变成烦恼之前试着往下到约莫是键盘的位置多按了按。

“猫是想打字说话吗？”

谢天谢地，还好这是土生ちゃん，能自然而然地想到这里。我保证变回人之后不会笑她。

我赶紧点头。

“你认识日语吗……”

我又点头。

于是就看到她有一点颜艺的称赞脸，拍着手说“哇好厉害”。但显然猫是没有办法用触控屏打字的，在我尽力提示之后进展就取决于她的异想天开了。

当然在这一方面土生ちゃん不会让人失望。她拿来一整张纸画好格子，用马克笔写好五十音（甚至还贴心地写了拗音）摆在我面前。我用爪子点点“あ”，她还只是点头，要我多点两下才反应过来要念出声。

决定先试试能不能这样沟通，我开始一个音一个音地点，她看着然后念出来。我莫名想到了潜水钟与蝴蝶。

「你好」

“啊，你好！”

「土生ちゃん」

“……诶，你知道我的名字？”她猛地抬起头，眼里是不敢置信。我敢保证如果我落在别人家的窗台上，此刻可能就已经被带出去展览收门票钱了。

「土生ちゃん、为什么会收留我」

“嗯……”她抬眼稍微往右上方看，思考的时候嘴唇也微微撅起来——她是认真地在和一只猫聊天，“因为外面很冷呀，你长得又这么可爱。而且总觉得到和你之间有一种、好像牵引着磁铁两极的联系感。”

别开玩笑了。神明大人，捉弄我还不够尽兴吗？

「真的很谢谢你」

“不客气哦。”

我的悲伤并不令我惊愕，但此刻已经顾不上那么多了。也许父母或者姐姐已经发现我不见了正在着急，也许我一辈子都要以猫的模样活下去了。

「加油马力」

“诶？”

土生ちゃん读完这句，不出所料地愣住了。她望向我，方才的惊讶被蒙上一层厚重的慌乱和迷惑，下巴微微颤抖着好像她已经了然于心的答案呼之欲出。

在她缓缓将视线移回属于我的纸质键盘上时，我不带停顿地继续敲了下去。

「很抱歉、但我是菅井友香」

「可以救救我吗？」


	2. 二日目

度过了波澜万丈的猫生第一天，我一觉睡到了上午十一点。

我一直不愿睁眼不愿动弹，因为希望自己变成猫的这已经超出单纯的有趣范围的魔法已经解除。我不想失望。

不过那并没有什么用。渐渐苏醒的各感官都在提醒我情况还在持续。

虽然土生ちゃん说我可以自由选择睡她新买的猫窝或者她的床上，出于各种方面的不好意思我还是趴上了猫窝，至少保持到了睡着。

所以我也不知道自己是怎么转移到她床上的。

简直没有比这更害羞的事情了。只要把头低下去一些就能将口鼻埋进松软的被子里，然后嗅到她的香味。

在我胡思乱想的时候土生ちゃん回到了房间，一副已经打理好自己的样子。我不太敢看她——事实上从我坦白自己身份之后气氛就变得有些微妙，而且她现在……很好看。

她跪坐到床上，弯下腰凑近正试图躲藏的我：“早上好，ゆっかー。不介意的话先准备一下？然后我们去事务所一趟。”

对，这是昨天最后做的约定之一。

土生ちゃん错愕的脸可能永远都会被印在我的脑海中。她或许认为这是一只懂日语的猫开的拙劣玩笑，要我证明自己是菅井。

说实在的，猛一顿挑字符按纸张已经把我累得不行，在武道馆办的三周年Live连轴转表演也不过如此……

想来想去没什么合适的方法，我索性就用两条后腿支撑着，前爪飞快地比了个“加油马力”的姿势。因为还不太习惯这副身体，在我支持不住往前跌落时前腿本能而稳当地落地。猫真奇妙啊。

不消说，土生ちゃん信了。虽然我很想当场就睡过去，但还有很多事情需要处理。

征得我的同意之后，她把这件事告知了成员。大家显然非常激动，纷纷在群组里说要看猫队长，这暂且放在一边。

虽然近期没有工作，我和土生ちゃん商量的结果是也应该把情况通知给相熟的一位经纪人。平日在我们眼里几乎是神通广大（在我们拍摄时发现忘记什么或者日程发生冲突的时候她总有办法解决）的经纪人也吓得不轻——真不好意思，她这时候本应在家里享受不被我们骚扰的假期时光的。

恰好住东京的经纪人建议明天见面看看，和成员们联络着联络着变成了还在东京的都要来会议室看我、已经回老家的嚷着要求实况转播。

啊，好丢脸。就因为自己喜欢了土生ちゃん，让事情发展成如此大动干戈的状态真的非常抱歉。

——不过从连同经纪人在内大家都很兴奋的样子来看，好像也不是那么糟？

然后是和家人报备。没有提前通知而一大早出门不加联络的事情在我一生中也没发生过几次，我慢吞吞地按着纸键盘，打算麻烦土生ちゃん先帮我编个“半夜和土生ちゃん约好去箱根玩”的故事，实在不行我也做好了让父母知道我变成了猫的觉悟。

她拨了电话。号码是我用她另做的数字键盘按的，额外确认了两次。

结果父母还真没什么怀疑地信了，让我后天（土生ちゃん随口编的日期，以及她捏造的我没有主动联络的原因是手机坏了，现在正在洗澡）回去的时候跟他们说一声。

猛然意识到土生ちゃん是在和我父母通电话的时候她已经很有礼貌地说再见了，嘴角扬着的笑容看起来意外地轻松。我又给她按了个“谢谢”，她回答：“真的不用谢谢啦，大不了我趁ゆっかー还是猫的时候多摸两下头就是了。”

……喂。我以为这团有两个爱提我裤子的就够了。

理所当然地，她又问起我知不知道变成猫的原因。答案实在没有办法和另一个当事人说，况且也不一定就是真的，我只能心虚地摇摇头。

“嗯……那没办法了呢。就麻烦ゆっかー这几天先住在这里了哦。”

——是我麻烦你了啊土生ちゃん。在她再次伸出手抚摸我双耳之间时，我仰起头舔了舔她的手心。

嗯，猫的本能。

土生ちゃん为小笼子和小笼子里的我多付了票钱。我从未想象过以猫的身份搭电车……隔着网栅还能和附近的小朋友对上眼，小小两脚兽的双眼里充满了对其他物种的好奇，还会咧开嘴对我笑。

——这是一个非常危险的征兆。今天比昨天、甚至这一分钟比上一分钟，我作为菅井友香的意识都在渐渐被猫本能的想法占据。这也难怪，毕竟我才是入侵者。只是我很害怕，如果最终我的意识消散在这具身体中，那么……

“我”也就消失了。

不必去探讨这其中的逻辑性，因为人突然变成猫本身就很无理；只是我一旦消失，会在世间造成更多更多的麻烦。

一旦我暂停刻意的思考，身体就会自然而然地开始梳舔毛发。被土生ちゃん摸后背的时候还会发出咕噜噜的声音，尾巴也轻轻摆起来。我知道我无论何时都这般信任她，也因此更无法去伤害她。

到会议室的时候，经纪人和几个东京成员都已经到了。猫贪睡，所以只能连带着土生ちゃん一起迟到。

她们先是难以置信了一会儿， 又纷纷伸出手摸我——即便是犬派成员众多的欅坂，也不会错过这个又能摸猫又能揉队长脸的机会吧。ふーちゃん不负众望地拍了我被围着的视频发到群组里。

这时候果然还是经纪人最靠谱，开始带领大家讨论应该怎么办。需要我回答的时候我就按按土生ちゃん带来的纸键盘。

这么说来，什么时候才能发明出那种可以把猫猫狗狗的想法转化成人类语言的机器啊？虽然トム应该说个两三句就会甩甩尾巴闭眼睡觉了……于是又有点想念那只折耳猫，不知道他看到变成这样的我会怎么想呢。

——又在走神了。我甩甩头，继续参与进讨论。

如果短时间内变不回去，经纪人可以帮忙推迟近期的工作；这两天发生的一切信息都被限制在成员和这位经纪人之间流通，大家也在私下搜索看看有没有这方面的资料——虽然我觉得应该只会在巫术书之类的地方才会有……

土生ちゃん替我收下了到场成员们带来的小饼干和玩具，拎着笼子和我去她家附近的小公园转了一圈。她有些沉默，坐在长椅上时也只是望着我无言。

没有和任何人说的是，我昨晚做了个梦。梦到了神明大人。

其实梦里那团混沌甚至没有实体，但我就是知道那是神。换在以往任何时候我都不会把这个超自然的梦放在心上，但到这危急时刻我只能看着一只长得和自己一样的猫跑到混沌面前。

我抱着半是听故事半是求助的心听猫和神之间无声的沟通。

确实如我所猜，是我太过唐突冲动的愿望让我在土生家的窗台上醒来。但正因为世上没有那么多心想事成的事情，所以专断的神擅自以我变成猫作为实现愿望的代价。

复原的方式很简单。向土生ちゃん表明我的心意即可。

神是这样说的。当然在我看来，这是最难做到的事了。倘若我不顾她的想法就这样告白，岂非是利用了她；不这样做，真的会引发一系列风险巨大的麻烦。这是我有生以来面临的最痛苦的两难，当初决定做偶像都没有这般恼人。

此刻我又被土生ちゃん抱在怀里，她一边打游戏时不时顺顺我脊背上的毛，口中慢悠悠哼着猫の名前。我不能也无法分享这么漫长的故事，哪怕她在知道我是谁之后仍愿意这样亲近我。

再贪心一点也可以吗。再冲动一点也可以吗。

我作为菅井友香已经太习惯保持稳重的生活，就这样过了二十几年。我想学骑马的时候，想成为偶像的时候，喜欢上土生ちゃん的时候，却都是将每一段时间里积攒下来的勇气一股脑儿倾倒出来的瞬间。

就算变成了没有名字的猫也还是无来源地想要亲近她。

要是这一切都可以靠我在心里大喊一句“快让我醒过来吧”恢复如常就好了。

要是如愿望所说，她也会喜欢我就好了。

喜欢的是猫的外表之下、作为“我”的我就好了。

……要是我，不去许那个愿就好了。

只是我一想到要为喜欢她这件事感到后悔，心底就泛起一股绵郁的苦涩。


	3. 三日目

值得最先一提的是，昨晚土生ちゃん把我抱到床上的时候，我刚好醒了。

虽然我很快又回到了梦乡……但那过于真实的触感多半不是幻觉。

现在她惯例在做拉伸运动，手边摆着一杯自制的健康饮品。

做偶像的总是得主动被动地控制体重好像被人暗中盯着一样，重半公斤都能带来莫大的心理压力。

我，还有其他成员，拍写真集之前忍住不吃很多平时喜欢的食物。比如ペーちゃん和我都很喜欢的面包，那阵子是一眼都看不得。

而土生ちゃん本身就在做常规模特工作，在这方面上格外注意。说实话我太佩服她和あかねん了，这些没什么味道（甚至有的可称难吃）的东西她们都会为了健康和美而吃……

土生ちゃん或许和表面上看起来天然的模样不同，对自己严格而对他人十分宽容。

另外她又太瘦了，偶尔会有些担心。

这些都是我作为人和不能说话的猫在一旁悄悄或者正大光明观察得出的想法。就像她会希望我做队长不要逞强不要一个人担负着所有事情一般，我也绝对是祈盼她能不给自己那么大压力的。

我希望可以被她更加依靠，也希望自己足够可靠。

一起做偶像已经度过了很多个年头。应该说绝大部分人都至少有那么一瞬间想过放弃，我和她都不例外。我还记得她被两次选在最边角的位置，那阵子的目光都格外黯淡，逞强和略带防备的微笑我至今也能回忆起来。

尽管我是从甄选的时候就注意到土生ちゃん的可爱之处的，真正被打动——我是指三周年在大阪倒数第二首歌结束时看到观众们突然举起牌子拼出祝福的字句、或者初次在清晨拉开窗帘看到落了一夜大雪的世界的感觉——是在她和我独处时终于抱住我，无声的泪水打湿我肩头的衣料的瞬间。

那还是暮冬，衣服被打湿理应使人发冷，我却因她的抽泣而燥热。因为我们都自愿走进了这个残酷的体制中，怨天尤人或是自责都片面而无用，比起所有那些我当下只是祈祷着她的未来里所有的眼泪都是因幸福而流。

我也抱住她，高却瘦弱的身体。

“土生ちゃん的努力，一定一定会被看到的。”

——比如那个时候的我，就已经看到了。

我不是如字面意思一般在哄骗她。我真的这么相信。

……这款小饼干怎么这么好吃。

……我的意思是，我无论如何都不会因为喜欢她而后悔的。

至少在作为朋友的支持方面，我的付出并不是石沉大海。

现在我占据了窗边阳光最好的位置趴着，看她在网上搜索让我变回人的方法（虽然窗外一只小麻雀的鸣叫占满了我的耳朵）。我右边的爪子和她的手臂挨在一起，光是维持这样的距离都使这阳光温暖几倍。

刚被选为队长时候的不安是被她的拥抱消解的。她学着我对她做的样子把下巴抵在了我的肩上，凑在我耳边很小声地说“我相信ゆっかー一定会是个好队长的”“我会一直跟着你的”。

野外Live和许多认识不认识的乐队们拼盘演出，挥着毛巾带领台下一眼望不到头的观众笑着喊着。下台之后和她在出演方休息区一起吃了烤鱼和蜜瓜雪糕，她汗湿的刘海变成一绺一绺的却只衬得演出后满足的表情更纯粹。

在台上说提前准备了很久的MC，不管做过多少次也还是会紧张。开口前我下意识望向她，她一定会给我一个满是鼓励的微笑。

就连变成猫了，她会亲亲我的头顶。虽然非常非常害羞。

……

网络搜索显然没有什么成果，土生ちゃん叹了口气俯下身，将下巴压在胳膊上盯着我。另一手不忘摸摸我的头。

“怎么办呢……”

她认真地苦恼，眉毛都微微皱出汉字“八”的形状。我还没来得及多想，爪子已经抬起来去触碰她的眉梢了。

啊啊，不想看到她被这般烦恼。尤其当那烦恼是由我造成的。

——哪怕知道没有结果，会去告白的也大有人在。

我会在电视剧里看到、或者听以前朋友讲到这样的故事。

于是就会思考起自己的处境，和潜在的行动方向。

如果我没有变成猫，将来的每一天里我诚然会像过往一般在偶然几个情绪高涨的瞬间迸发出告白的想法。

……那便是了。我先前再多的犹豫和纠结自然不是无用功，我总是害怕像一些故事的结局那样告白失败的同时无可挽回地失去一位挚友。不过担心归担心，我或许早已暗自下定了决心，只是何时被自己察觉的区别。

因而从这个角度来说没准我又该稍微感谢那位任性的神了。

我坐在厨房门口看土生ちゃん洗着午餐碗碟的背影。就好像我与她之间隔了一面磨砂玻璃，她遥远，柔和而模糊。

吃饱之后感觉胆子也大了些，趁着土生ちゃん忙私事的时候重新理了一遍思绪。该怎么说，用什么样的词才不会显得太直接或者太有距离感，结果脑子里不合时宜涌上来的都是那些复杂的敬语……

她擦着头发回到房间里，看到趴回桌子上好像在发呆的我笑了一下。清洁用品的香精味也掩盖不住她自己的香气，还有她略微干燥而苍白的脸颊，我终于体会到意马四驰的感受。

在她坐回桌子边之前她还要做一系列的面部护理。她现在用的爽肤水是我之前送的，两个人都喜欢的气味。

想到接下来要说的话我实在觉得好害羞，脸都发烫，就悄悄把她买的小老鼠布偶捞过来放在面前。当然还有那个纸键盘。

「我之前、梦到了解决方法」

“诶，那要试试吗？”她兴奋起来，好像比我更希望我能回到原先的样子。

试试就试试。病急乱投医也不过如此。所以我喵着应声。

她为我买的那些猫用品，要是变回人的话就买下来吧——虽然不知道为什么这时候了我还会考虑这个。

为了防止都市传闻中那些变回人之后就一丝不挂的事故，我叼着纸键盘挪进了被子里，只把头和前爪露在外面。

「如果成功的话、我能借用你的衣服吗」

“当然可以哦。”

土生ちゃん很快从衣柜里翻出一套家居服出来。

「谢谢土生ちゃん」

「我需要对你说一句话」

「如果让土生ちゃん感到不舒服的话、请不要放在心上」

“那有什么可担心的啦。”她笑起来，也跟着坐到了床边。

是这样的。面对土生ちゃん，我也许确实不需要那么多的忧虑，正因为她亦是毫无犹豫地相信我。我慢而坚定地点出每一个音节。

「或许你不会相信」

「但是」

「我一直都喜欢着土生ちゃん」

这定是最差劲的告白场合了。但我诚挚到身体都紧张得发抖。那一秒或者半分钟的时间里，我甚至都不介意它是一个无效的咒语了，只要……

我紧闭的双眼偷偷撑开一条缝，发现我爪子上的毛外周泛着淡淡的光芒渐渐变得刺眼起来。

是梦也好、现实也好。无论如何都不会忘记这三天奇妙的历程。也不会忘记注视着她与被她注视着的瞬间。

在我的感官陷入无法抵抗的漩涡之前，我听见了土生ちゃん轻轻地回答：

“嗯，我也喜欢ゆっかー噢。”

END.


End file.
